terra_aluviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
'TITLE: The Uprising ' CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: The Void (Venti Failure) ''' '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: A year of peace goes by as the new Mankind settlements on Earth are being built up. A few cities and towns are restored as well as new life. Peace is now a thing and war is only a concept as it is now left in the past. Farms and society are prospering, smiles and joy are shared as everyone works together to make the days better. Meanwhile over in what used to be known as Russia a dark group of raiders that follow the Shroud, ''a dark warlord who is in charge of his followers who worship AI and integrate it into their bodies. The Shroud and a few of his followers become advanced in the ways of science and AI technology and learn how to make their hearts combined with the metal and technology of the Spark. They call themselves ''The Void. ''A group of almost literal heartless people who kill for fun and want to see everything burn as they take control. The Shroud is working on some old tech from the wars and the past of humanity. He regains some power back into technology for submarines and warheads, finding old weapons as well buried deep in bunkers. The Shroud gives a speech in front of all his followers detailing how across the sea there are people who are weak that could barely fight off the spark and survive, he continues saying their societies and way of life are a burden and a mistake as they don’t belong here to be happy. Enslavement is the only way their settlements could be of use for the Void. A few months go by and the Shroud takes his Void of followers in Subs going to the settlements. Over in one of the Settlements everything is at peace, mothers, children and fathers are having a good time doing laundry, running around playing and picking fruits and vegetables from the ground. A mother looks over to her kids playing then the next second she is hit with a spear as it punctures and impales her body. The Void has arrived on the lands. They spear as many people as well as shooting them down. The settlements try to fight back but they are being taken by storm as more of the void come as the killing doesn’t stop. Weeks go by and more than half of the settlements are taken down. The void has enslaved woman, kids and are using the men as their cattle to carry equipment as well as to fight back their own. The Shroud begins integrating those who are enslaved with technology, some people die from the shock and pain of the torture. Some bodies don’t take with the tech and end up imploding. Months have now passed as the Void has full control of what used to be peaceful lands. '''GENRE: '''Drama/Sci-Fi '''PROTAGONIST: '''Peaceful Settlements' ' '''ANTAGONIST: '''Shroud '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): '''The Shroud is a overlord and the one in charge of the Void. He shows no mercy and only believes in war and destruction.' ' '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''The void is a new threat that the peaceful settlements can’t fight off or win against.' ''' '''TARGET AUDIENCE: '''18-30 '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''The media habits of this demographic are usually on their mobile platforms watching things online. This is great for the web series because it is very accessible to them. '''MEDIUM: '''Short web series '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Fans can go online waiting for release they can comment and have a fandom online as opposed to TV. It is more available. '''PLATFORM: '''YouTube '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''More available for people